Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of communication techniques. In particular, various embodiments relate to a telecommunication terminal that is integrated with a wireless access point (AP).
Description of the Related Art
Usually, in an office area, each cubicle is equipped with a phone set. The phone set may be a traditional telephone that is connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) through a telephone line. If the phone set is an Internet Protocol (IP) phone, the IP phone is connected to a computer network through a local area network (LAN) cable and then connected to a PSTN through the computer network. An office area is also provided with a wireless LAN (WLAN) connection. To provide Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11x.) coverage, one or more wireless APs may be deployed. Typically, the wireless APs are connected to a switch or an AP controller through an Ethernet cable. To provide a better coverage, a wireless AP is usually mounted on the ceiling of the office area and a long Ethernet cable across the ceiling is needed to connect the AP with a switch. As mounting of APs and cables on a ceiling is time-consuming and labor-consuming, there is a need for an integrated network appliance to simplify the deployment of wireless APs.